


Vanrin's Story [Podfic]

by librarychick_94



Series: Hunting Parties [Podfic] [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, POV Original Character, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 16:13:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1864155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/librarychick_94/pseuds/librarychick_94
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The storm followed them all the way from the Ring, the waves of sand-driven wind breaking against the rocks as they rode into the caves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vanrin's Story [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vanrin's Story Part 1 and 2](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15836) by [LtLJ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LtLJ/pseuds/LtLJ). 



> Author's note: This is a remix of the first half of Hunting Parties from Vanrin's viewpoint. I wanted to try this since I'd never done a remix before, always figuring that because of the way I write, I'd have a lot of trouble doing it. I think it's more a companion piece to Hunting Parties than a true remix.
> 
> Part 8 of Hunting Parties

Length: 24:31

File size: 11.2 MB

Download: [Link to download page](http://librarychick-94.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Vanrin's%20Story%20pt.%208%20of%20Hunting%20Parties.mp3)


End file.
